


[异坤］爱，不爱（32下）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	[异坤］爱，不爱（32下）

爱，不爱（32下）

“坤坤...”  
王子异的嘴唇浮游在蔡徐坤的脖颈位置，下身有意无意地蹭了那么几下。

 

蔡徐坤咬着下唇，手推着王子异，却没真的很用力，“别这样子异......”

 

“这样吗？” 王子异明知故问，又蹭了好几下，又继续轻轻地在蔡徐坤白皙的肌肤上落在碎吻，还伸了舌头去舔，分明要撩起蔡徐坤的情欲。

 

蔡徐坤已经感受到王子异的勃起，心想糟糕了，这次肯定逃不过。什么也没开始，蔡徐坤就紧张地咬着嘴唇，嘴唇都快被自己咬破。

 

王子异停下动作，把自己撑起一点点，“不许咬唇，出血了怎么办？”

 

王子异平时也不舍得用咬的，现在看着蔡徐坤这样就受不了，一是心疼，二是心痒......

 

更多的是心痒。

 

蔡徐坤一定不知道他在王子异身下咬着嘴唇也是一种诱惑。王子异用他的理性忍住了，“坤坤真的不想的话，我们就不做。可是坤坤你是不是在怕什么？是不是我还没得到你的信--”

 

“不” 蔡徐坤马上打断王子异的猜测，“不是因为这个......”

 

“那为什么？”

 

“我...” 蔡徐坤小声地说了一句，王子异没听见。

 

“嗯？宝宝说什么？” 王子异耳朵凑到蔡徐坤的嘴边，蔡徐坤吱吱唔唔地重复刚才说的话，“我...我只是...只是怕......怕痛。”

 

王子异听到蔡徐坤的小解释，松了一口气，甚至有点想笑。蔡徐坤现在的表情可委屈了，不咬嘴唇就变成了抿嘴。

 

王子异低声地在蔡徐坤耳边忽悠着说，“没事，我会注意一点，坤坤不会痛的。”

 

蔡徐坤才不信，上一次的经历让他毕生难忘，虽然最后有爽到，可以过程是痛的比较多，而且不是一般的痛。

 

“哼...你上次-”

 

“上次是因为我喝醉了，没控制住，而且那是坤坤第一次，又没用润滑......多多少少也会痛，那是正常。” 

 

“多多少少？！正常？？我上次都痛得要死了，我不要......”

 

蔡徐坤推着身上的王子异，推不动就自己动着身子反抗。王子异立马按住，胯部还故意顶了一下。他用低沉的声音警告着说，“宝宝别乱动。”

 

蔡徐坤感觉王子异裤裆里的性器又大了，乖乖地不敢动，免得不小心点火了。（火已经点起了😅）

 

王子异继续哄着蔡徐坤，势死把人哄上床似的......

 

“坤坤，我们就来一次好么？我们多用一点润滑剂，给坤坤做好扩张，慢慢来就不那么疼了，好不好嗯？”

 

王子异不安分的手不知道从什么时候已经伸进蔡徐坤的睡衣里摸索着了，嘴巴吻着蔡徐坤耳垂下的敏感位置，“宝宝说要不要嗯？”

 

蔡徐坤闷着不说话，可是性器本能地起了反应。王子异的嘴角上扬，“坤坤？”

 

“哼...那我要当上面的......”

 

“好~” 王子异竟然答应了。

 

“😳什么......” 蔡徐坤也只是随口说说要做上面的，没想到王子异还这么乐意，想都不想就说好。

 

\---  
蔡徐坤被王子异一把抱起，回到卧室就被放在大床上压住。王子异一手伸到旁边的小柜，在抽屉了拿出安全套和润滑剂。蔡徐坤甚至不知道王子异早有准备，“你什么时候买的......”

 

王子异含笑，“同居必备，早就买了。” 

 

“王子异你这个-唔--”

 

王子异的吻开始侵占蔡徐坤嘴里每一个角落，夺走人儿的气息。两人的唇舌互相缠绵，手忙着剥扯着对方的衣服，把扣子通通扯开。王子异一下子把碍事的衣服脱掉，露出他的太平洋宽肩。

 

两人嘴唇没有一丝分离的迹象，王子异的手抚摸上蔡徐坤肩部香滑的肌肤，顺势把蔡徐坤的睡衣从肩膀上滑下来。蔡徐坤的手指缓缓地伸进王子异的裤头，小心地试探。相反，王子异就直接多了，把蔡徐坤的裤子连内裤一拼拉下，蔡徐坤配合地环上王子异的脖子，借力把自己撑起一点，让王子异可以轻易地帮他脱掉裤子。

 

蔡徐坤的身体毫无遮掩地裸露在王子异的眼下。上一次在王子异醉酒的情况下和蔡徐坤做的，没能好好地欣赏人儿的身体，现在终于可以细细品味......

 

王子异突然停下来的吻，加上拉开的距离，失去了对方的体温，让蔡徐坤反而有点不适应。蔡徐坤还注意到王子异在他身体上下打量的目光，一瞬间就害羞了起来。

 

“别看......”

 

王子异重新凑近，在蔡徐坤耳边低声说，“宝宝真好看，好看得让人移不开眼睛，怎么办？”

 

“你好烦...” 蔡徐坤的手指头还在王子异的内裤头边，一点点地往下探进。

 

王子异迅速地把自己的裤子和内裤脱掉，毕竟憋着不舒服，而且隔着布料的磨蹭已经不能满足两人的欲望。

 

两人的胀硬的性器都被解放后，王子异一手把蔡徐坤的腰微微托起。

 

“嗯啊....” 蔡徐坤抵不住下身磨擦的快感，不禁发出了伸吟，“哼嗯...不是...让我在...嗯...在上面么...”

 

王子异突然抱着蔡徐坤滚了半圈，自己躺在床上，让蔡徐坤跨坐在自己身上。从物理学的角度来看，蔡徐坤的确在上面了。王子异坏笑，“坤坤满意不？”

 

“。。。” 蔡徐坤就知道王子异没可能这么让他做“上面”那，果然纯情的自己被骗上床了。

 

“宝宝快动一动。” 王子异的手放在蔡徐坤的屁股上，一边轻轻地捏着手感十足的股肉。

 

每捏一下，蔡徐坤就鬼使神差地挪一下，两人的坚挺就互相地蹭了一下又一下......

 

蔡徐坤报复般的用手握住王子异的胀硬的分身，虽然手势显得有点生疏，但轻轻的抚弄也足以增加王子异的快感。王子异感觉自己完完全全地被燃点起来，他把蔡徐坤拉近，吻上了蔡徐坤的脖颈和锁骨地带，用力地吮吸，留下了不少个吻痕。

 

然后王子异挤了一坨润滑液，把自己的手指沾满。先是用食指探着蔡徐坤的穴口，在穴口画了一小圈。蔡徐坤知道接下来的步骤就会开始痛了，他趴在王子异身上，脸埋在王子异的脖颈。王子异一手从蔡徐坤的翘股一路滑上蔡徐坤的背部，轻轻地安慰着说，“坤坤放松点。”

 

“哼...”

 

一根手指探进穴道，有润滑的关系，蔡徐坤还是能接受。王子异见蔡徐坤除了小哼几声也没什么抗拒的反应，很快就把第二三根手指探进。

 

“不...嗯......”

 

蔡徐坤有点不适应，可是王子异的手指却在狹窄的穴道中小小地抽插蠕動。

 

等蔡徐坤慢慢适应了，王子异又把手指都退出来。蔡徐坤有点别扭，刚觉得有点舒服了，怎么又停下来了呢？

 

王子异翻身再次把两人的位置对调，抵在蔡徐坤小腹上的硬物已经迫不及待。王子异急着套上安全套，可是手被蔡徐坤抓住了。蔡徐坤闷声地说道，“子异...直接进来嘛......”

 

王子异在蔡徐坤唇上啄了一口，“那我不内射嗯？”

 

“不...那也不要紧，上次不也一样么...”

 

王子异哄着蔡徐坤说，“上次忘了戴套，坤坤自己又洗不清，第二天早上都烧成怎样了？不戴不行啊，乖好不好？”

 

蔡徐坤撅着嘴，“上次明明是本来就发烧没好，才不是因为-”

 

“嘘~好了，不管上次是怎么烧的，反正这次要做足安全措施，保护好坤坤。”

 

“子异...你就别戴一次嘛~” 蔡徐坤见说服不了王子异，就决定拿出绝招，先把王子异手上的安全套抢走，丢到床边，然后凑到王子异的耳边，用软乎乎的声音喊着，“子异哥哥~快进来，我要...要你...”

 

王子异哪受得了这一出？性器已经硬得发麻，有了要直接上的冲动。

 

“子~异哥哥~完了你再给我洗就没事了...进来吧子异哥--嗯啊-不...”

 

王子异猛然顶进去的一刻，蔡徐坤后悔了，他不该这么刺激一个男人，尤其是自己在男人身下的时候，不然就是自己受罪。蔡徐坤本以为王子异这次已经帮他做足前戏，进的时候就没那么痛了，可是王子异的手指和胀硬的性器相比，尺寸还是有一定的差距......

 

王子异一时没忍住就整根抽进，他也没想到蔡徐坤里面那么紧，夹得他差点儿直接射出。王子异停下动作，让两人都缓了缓，“宝宝可以了么？”

 

蔡徐坤的泪水都流出来了，委屈地说，“不...”

 

王子异当然心疼蔡徐坤，但他也心疼自己，插进去了却要忍着不动，是多么的难受......

 

“我慢一点好么？”

 

王子异没等蔡徐坤回应就开始了一下又一下的抽插，只是尽量把力度和速度都控制住。

 

“嗯啊...子异...痛嗯...慢一点...哼唔--”

 

王子异堵住蔡徐坤的嘴唇，身下的动作不停，手抚慰着蔡徐坤的勃起。蔡徐坤嘴里的伸吟被王子异的吻吞没，虽然是躺在床上，当蔡徐坤感觉自己双腿发软，特别是性器被王子异把弄在手里，那沾有润滑，湿湿热热的手心，时轻时重地揉捏着，让蔡徐坤舒服得很，一时忘了穴道里的痛楚。

 

“子异哥哥...啊嗯快点...” 蔡徐坤本想让王子异手上的动作快一点，可是王子异不是这么理解的。王子异自然理解为可以操得快一点。

 

于是王子异就加快了抽插的节奏，还操得越来越深。手上的抚弄也随着节奏加快，也算是满足了蔡徐坤的要求。

 

蔡徐坤感觉穴道被貫穿填满，里面的嫩肉和王子异的粗大的阴茎磨蹭着。痛楚过去后，蔡徐坤这时已经酸爽得说不出话来。王子异顶到最深的位置，蔡徐坤的穴口还不禁地收缩，把王子异的阴茎根部也夹紧。

 

王子异失了控似的，暴风般地大幅度操进又抽出，蔡徐坤也试着配合王子异的节奏，挪动着下身。王子异感觉自己快要射了，就再次和蔡徐坤确认，“宝宝...真的可以么？我快了...要不要我射在外--”

 

“不要！快射给我...唔...子异哥哥...嗯啊...”

 

王子异一听子异哥哥就受不了，精液射在了蔡徐坤的体内。蔡徐坤差不多同时射出，射了王子异满手白液。

 

王子异边轻吻着蔡徐坤，等自己缓下来的时候才退出蔡徐坤的身体。

 

蔡徐坤软乎乎地瘫倒在床上，等王子异给他清理。

 

王子异先给蔡徐坤盖上被子，出了一身汗，怕人儿着凉，“宝宝乖，我去弄热水，好了就抱坤坤去洗。”

 

“嗯。”

 

\---  
事后洗澡的期间，王子异又忍不住，要了一次......

 

以后蔡徐坤也不敢乱喊子异哥哥了，因为他发现他一喊，王子异就硬了，后果不堪设想。

 

 

•~•~•  
第三十二话 完  
哈哈，大家吃饱了吗？👀  
💙💛💙💛


End file.
